elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Discerning the Transmundane
The order of buttons to push did not match with my play through. Some research needs to be done. I was able to do it by randomly pushing buttons until it finally unlocked. Is there a clue somewhere in game? A better write up on that portion is sorely needed. Magor1988 (talk) 09:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) For reference, which platform are you on? I am a level 40 i gave septimus the lexicon but the courrier never found me what do i do? Same for me, and I'm level 70... Level 28 and I've got the same problem, and I really was looking forward to getting rid of this quest. How do I get the quest up and running again??? 08:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Level requirement? I believe there is a level requirement for this quest. At level 1 when I give the lexicon back to Septimus he says "Septimus will call for you if he needs your assistance further". I will keep things updated. 12:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I think its 15...thats when the courier came looking for me. Sam Abken (talk) 22:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Possible glitch? For some reason after getting the essence extractor i still see no option to loot blood from any Mer bodies. Any ideas on why this might happen? Only thing I can think to add is that I was using the Unofficial Skyrim Patch at the time. 12:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm having the same problem, was also using the Unoffical Skyrim Patch, but a fair few others as well. I've tried removing all mods and adding a second Essance Extractor using console commands, but still no luck. Also loading a previous save, prior to getting the Essance Extractor hasn't worked either. 09:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fix of sorts - I cant seem to find a way to fix this particular problem out right, but using the console command 'setstage DA04 50' moves the quest along to 'Bring blood to Septimus' and alows the quest to continue as normal. 15:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Second fix for those who still want to do the quest. Apparently getting to this point in the quest, after Septimus gives you the extractor, it's supposed to add a hidden perk to your character that allows you to harvest blood. Typing "player.addperk 79af5" into console will add the perk and allow the quest to continue. Solution found here. 20:44, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ring of Namira Does this ring possibly keep you from harvesting blood? I don't seem to be harvesting blood while looting their bodies and this seems like the most likely reason the quest is now broken. Any help would be appreciated. (And yes, I have tried without the ring on afterwords). Skål! (talk) 08:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Help! What do I do with this stuff after the quest is over? After this quest I have "The Elder Scroll" still in my inventory. It says its a quest item so I cant drop it. It weighs 20 pounds! I also still have the other quest items like the runed lexicon and whatnot. I can't drop them (including the 20 pound scroll) because they are quest items... anyone know what I'm supposed to do with this stuff now that the quest is done? You take the scroll to the college of mages and sell it to the librarian he gives you 2000g. I was confused at first too, but then i dropped everything that wasnt a quest item and it said 0/300 pounds, so the elder scroll actually weighs nothing. So i'm not sure about you, but im keeping mine. Septimus Stuck After giving him the blood he unlocks the box and walks in. Then he just stands there. He'll drift down back to the entrance a little then retake his place in front of the book. He is busy, and I can't read the book.Jolipinator (talk) 17:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I am having the exact same issue, no solution yet. will try to find one Bsua (talk) 17:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC)bsua (From Hppyhardcore on xbox 360) - I had this issue as well i just killed him and the quest continued on as normal (he dies enyway - Dec - 23 - 11) :Yes I can confirm that slaughtering the old loony works past this glitch. Besides, he poisoned people for old Hermy. If this game had karma, that would most certainly be positive. 18:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Kill Septimus and the book will be lootable. Atleast that worked out for me, but remember save before doing so :) Looting quest items After Septimus' death I tried looting the essence extractor and runed lexicon from him just to see what happens, though neither have any value to them and only the essence extractor weighs anything. I was able to drop the extractor, but the lexicon was stuck in my inventory. I then reloaded to just before his death and checked his body again (without actually looting the items this time), that when I noticed a difference in the lexicon. In the first instance when I looted the item it was a reddish pink. When I reloaded it was back to its original colours. Also, does anyone know if the lexicon is useful to have or is it only needed for the one quest? 05:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Box I'm wondering if this could be a slight nod to Hellraiser with box and the lexicon and how you manipulate them to call something demonic. 05:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Dwemer puzzle cube is a reference to Hellraiser, that's for sure. [[User:GlassJAw667|'Rocco']] 06:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) well, now i have both the scribed lexicon and the sphere. undropable. snyone? Bsua (talk) 09:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC)bsua Closed Box There is a mention of a possible glitch on this page about leaving the the cube and continuing other quests (and days passing by) before returning to the cube to find it is shut (with Septimus and the book still inside) and unable to get inside. This has happened to me, because I was suffering from the other glitch where Septimus does not die, (and so I decided to do other things in the meantime). Does anyone know how to fix this so I can finsih this Quest (I'm running Skyrim on a PC)? Same here (level 40) :( Any clues would be appreciated. ¸¸¸¸ ~I have found a solution to this problem: open the console, type player.moveto 0002D4F2 1 and you will be placed next to Septimus inside the box. Kill him if he's still alive, and the quest will be completed. Pick up the Lexicon. Talk to the Abyss. In my case, the inside of the door looked bugged, and I could not walk out. So I then used the same trick on a random other NPC to maptravel out again. Hope that helps! Sjeng (talk) 18:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Might be worthy for Trivia Even if Dovakiin belongs to mer, he/she will not give his own blood like he did in Alduin's Wall. Considering that all Mer have to be dead in order to use the extractor, I hardly see how that's relevant. It's not like you can kill your own character and then extract his/her blood. What a paradox.. 18:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it said they had to be dead, so that is an interesting point. Ganondorf 07:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think Septimus says the essence extractor drinks the blood from dead bodies. 01:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Minor Edit I know this is a minor thing, but I can't change the page myself. It says he confesses that Dwemer blood is needed. I was going to change the word confesses to discovers. Currently it sounds like he already knew and was keeping it from you. I think it would sound better with the edit. Ganondorf 07:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Debate or remove the Featured Article nomination tag. I cannot see any talk or debate on the featured article link about this particular article. Was this article nominated in the past and then orphaned? In any case I would suggest this article needs a revision in the Walkthru section under the "Lexicon Puzzle" sub heading. The statement "Inside the tower, a tunnel is encountered which needs to be traversed. It can be traversed by solving a puzzle involving four buttons." is not accurate as there is no "tunnel" of any kind that needs to be traversed that is related to the Lexicon Puzzle. The Puzzle is related to createing the filled lexicon for Septimus, and also for aquireing the Elder Scroll to proceed thru the main questline of the game. Rangermanlv (talk) 10:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Leveling Glitch It seems that placing the Oghma Infinium on a bookshelf and removing it "breaks" the bookshelf, allowing no further interaction with it. Ps3 1.2.11.0... It's also possible to use a container to do this glitch, you must not exit the container menu with the book in your inventory or it will be removed. Wllmdgn (talk) 03:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Possible Xbox bug fix The page is locked for editing, but I felt like this was important. I, too, on the Xbox 360 experienced the bug wherein Septimus would freeze up after using the Essence Extractor towards the end of the quest. I had no followers with me and no matter how many times I reloaded a previous save, I couldn't get him to unfreeze and finish the quest. Finally, in frustration, I punched him. :) That did the trick! He attacked me. I lowered my fists and he proceeded to open the gateway and the quest wrapped up as it is supposed to. I hope the helps someone else and makes its way onto the page. Kirbyrun (talk) 21:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Kirbyrun Page fault The page has a link to the Thalmor Embassy but the link has the label "Thalmor Barracks" that should be changed. Pages rated as good artikles often has these faults and that should be seen to before marking it as good. Viktor Gleisner (talk) 13:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thalmor Barracks is a sublocation of the Thalmor Embassy. When, and if, the page "Thalmor Barracks" is created, it will be redirected to Thalmor Embassy anyway, since it's a sublocation. It's better to link to the page a page redirects to, than link to the redirect. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 22:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Way into Blackreach Please add to the page the fact that this quest is the only way to get into Blackreach, apart from following the Main Quest (and Elder Knowledge specifically). Thanks, 12:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chillwind Depths The Blood of Dunmer Falmer and Orsimer can also be found in Chillwind Depths. This means that every type of blood can be found here. 18:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I actually couldn't find any Bosmer or Altmer, possibly the game generates the race of the dead adventures in the dungeon randomly. Nylls 16:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bosmer blood can also be harvested from the imprisoned Wood Elf in Rannveig's Fast. It is imperative that you do not sell the Elder Scroll to Urag gro-Shub (College of Winterhold's librarian) or you may not be able to complete this quest. I lost 20 hours of gameplay for this foolish mistake. The bug where you can level infinitely no longer applies. I tried it over and over to see and it no longer works. As of patch 1.4. Something to add: Sunderstone gorge has all blood types, except the falmer. Helgen Helgen really shouldn't be on here. I just cleared it and found 2 Orcs. That's it. As a randomly spawning bandit camp, it has no more cause to be here than Silent Moon Camp or the Lordstone or any of another 100 places. Harvesting Blood -- Dwarven The followup quest I was given was trying to replicate Dwarven blood by harvesting Orc, Falmer, Dark Elf, Wood Elf, and High Elf blood. Using different names than appear in the quest text was confusing for me. Sbonds (talk) 20:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry you feel that way, but these are the official, canonical titles for these elven races. Any confusion should have been eliminated by following the links to their appropriate pages, where the colloquial titles are used. "High Elf" is the "slang" version of "Altmer", in a sense. We prefer to use the correct names here, so you will rarely ever see elven races referred to as High Elf, Wood Elf, and Dark Elf. -- 20:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well really not slang when it is used officialy in more than one ES game. (Beast 2.0 9/12/12) Factual correction No altmer blood in ustengrav. fix it Septimus gives you the Blank Lexicon, not the Lexicon, fix it. Or you could *Gasp* Do it yourself. In reply to the first comment, Ustengrav is a random spawning camp and shouldn't be on the list. In reply to the second comment He cant do it himself as the page is locked.... I really didn't think it was too unobvious. - VaughanTES (talk) 16:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnguard THEN Main Quest and now I'm stuck. Um... so I got Dawnguard. Which was pretty cool right up until it hit the part where you you need the Dragon Elder Scroll and have to go to Septimus. He sent me on the "Discerning the Transmundane" quest, so I have the lexicon. I got all the way through Blackmarsh to the Tower of Mzark (where the place you insert the lexicon is), and I inserted the lexicon... and then nothing. I can press the buttons, but the machine in the middle of the room moves a little bit and then goes back to how it started. And the quest marker continues to float right above the podium where my blank lexicon is inserted. At first, I figured that it was doing this because I hadn't completed the main quest, yet, so I took the lexicon back and left Blackmarsh and completed the main quest until I got to the point where Paarthunax sends you in search of the Dragon Elder Scroll. Only, I can't even ask the Orc at the College of Winterhold about it because I already did so for the Dawnguard questline! So now my main quest ("Elder Knowledge") is stuck on "learn the location of the Elder Scroll or (optional) talk to Arngeir" (and, for the record, I spoke to Arngeir and he only told me to head to the College of Winterhold... where the Orc who won't tell me anything is...). And then my Transmundane quest is just sitting on the "transcribe the lexicon", which it won't let me do. If any of this made sense, has anyone else had this problem or know of someone who's had it? I'd sort of like to finish Dawnguard, since I paid for it just a couple of days ago... And I wouldn't be complaining I got to defeat Alduin in the forseeable future. :/ :You may want to read through the walkthrough on the Oculory Operation. It's not as simple as placing the Blank Lexicon and pushing a button. It will continue to revert back if the correct sequence isn't used. By the way, it's Blackreach, not Blackmarsh. :P —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 05:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) WHYYY! I STILL DIDNT GET THE LETTER FROM SEPTIMUS! i am like level 35 and i have been waiting for a long time some people told me to go to dragons bridge still didnt work PLEASE HELP! 05:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I cant seem to get the bosmer blood for this quest, I've tried several times, but the prompt to collect the blood just doesn't happen. anyone got an explanation? 20:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Journal Inaccuracy From Following the DawnGuard Quest "Scroll Searching" BEFORE the Primary Quest "Elder Knowledge" I've been doing the DawnGuard questline prior to pursuing the primary questline, and when I get to "Scroll Searching" and finish discussing Septimus Signus with Urag at the College of Winterhold my journal states: " I've learned that Septimus Signus, a preeminent scholar of the Elder Scrolls, is currently living in the far north, studying a dwarven artifact. He might know where I can find an Elder Scroll for Paarthurnax." I have had no mention of Paarthurnax previously in my game, as I have not even visited the Greybeards yet. I thought this was noteworthy enough to bring up. 16:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : You got that entry from this quest or Scroll Scouting? Jimeee (talk) 16:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Dragonborn After the new add-on is downloaded, if you try to do this quest, Hermaeus Mora gets a design change to how he looks in the add-on. Should probably be mentioned in the trivia. 21:26, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I did all the quest, but when started to read the book, no menu showed up. I tried all the ways, but didn't worked. So I found a way to make it work. I kill Septimus after he does everything to open the chamber, but before it really opens, so the quest fails, and I still can get the book, and this way, the menu shows up! I think failed this quest doesen't conflict with anything in the game. I can confirm this, and in addition he has unique dialogue relative to your position in the Dragonborn DLC main quest (e.g. I had finished Dragonborn by the time I did Discerning the Transmundane, and Hermaeus Mora mentioned that I had defeated Miraak, and was his new champion.) @the second post in this thread: I copied what you did and it worked for raising skills, but I have one issue: Does failing the quest possibly prevent the Oblivion Walker achievement? I can get the book (the Daedric artifact), but there's no end-of-quest dialogue and the Daedric Quest statistic doesn't increment, so might that cause an issue? 02:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC) New Hermaeus Mora form? As I am not sure if I can add it or not, I thought I would post it here first. When the Dragonborn DLC is installed, when the dragonborn first meets hermaeus Mora in Septimus Signus's outpost (I still need to check what happens the end of the quest) he appears in the form that he does in dragonborn, a mass of tentacles and eyes, however he is still refered to as "wretched abyss". I am not sure if this is a bug or an update to the quest, but I thought I would post it here first. This may have been added already, if so sorry. Alpharos (talk) 13:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it is mentioned above~ Updated with new information There must be a warning of some kind posted about a serious glitch involved in two quests, concerning this. Due to the Oghma Infinium Infinite leveling exploit, some players may go for the Oghma Infinium straight off. THIS IS A BAD IDEA. Due to the Item glitches involved in the quests The Forsworn Conspiracy and Diplomatic Immunity, the Elder Scroll acquired during Inscribe The Lexicon objective, WILL be lost, if these two quests are unfinished. Some players may think foresight on thier second playthrough is a good idea, and get the Scroll and various Quest items and other stuff and do the quests above. They WILL lose all the items in both quests and will NOT be able to get them back at all. Something needs to be done about this. 19:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ok i took the elder scroll and left at level 13 came back for the runed lexicon but its still the blank lexicon tryed again at level 15 still cant figure it out. i read on another site the scroll must be in the machine but you cant put it back The Essence Extractor does not register blood taken On a playthrough started after adding Dawnguard and Dragonborn, we have a new problem: the menue gives the option to extract blood, (even when feeding when in Beast Form) but does not register that the blood was harvested. To check if it was just not marking them off but really was taking the blood, wetried to harvest blood from multiple examples of each race. When the extractor was taken to Septimus afterwards, the option to give it to him did not appear. p.s. To administrators: this article has multiple errors, use of "player", inappropriate capitalization of words and the use of "fluff" words like "procede" instead of "go", etc. If you don't want/have time to fix it yourself, unlock it for us (let us know when), and we will do it.DarthOrc (talk) 05:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Blood types Under the subtopic of harvesting blood (specifically, quick places to do so), it lists Nightcaller Temple as a place quickly get Orc, High, and Dark Elf blood. In two of my plays, the only Dark Elf available was Erandur himself. I feel that the fact you have to effectively murder a good NPC deserves some sort of mention, and strongly encourage an edit to reflect that. To deliberately ignore that fact (even for the sake of 'strictly technical speaking and nothing more') is annoying and disingenuous to those looking for help. Vault Girl (talk) 20:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : Veren Duleri is also a Dunmer and he needs to be killed regardless of if you kill or spare Erandur. Jimeee (talk) 20:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Another note on finding blood. Simply walk back through Alftand you'll find the corpses of an orsimer, falmer, and altmer. These bodies "start dead" and are therefore always present. 02:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) some old geezer XBOX360 Blackreach/ quest marker When I've been to Blackreach and tried to find the way to the Tower of Mzark the quest marker pointed to a place next to Loreius Farm. After leaving Blackreach (i knew the tower were definitely not in the area the marker send me to) the quest marker again pointed at Alftand Glacial Ruins. After finding about 4 elevators to skyrim i but not the tower i just looked it up. Could be added to the quest page. (3K more (talk) 14:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC)) Cut-off text I'd like to add something to the bugs/trivia section about Septimus Signus's speech behing cutoff before dying - the subtitle shows more than what you hear him say: "What is this... it's... it's just a book?! I can see. The world beyond burns in my mind. It's marvelous...." --Sigma 7 (talk) 21:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Glitch Level 15+ I just came across a glitch that renders the entire quest uncompleteable. I completed the first part of this quest that coincides with Elder Knowledge and gave Septimus the "Runed Lexicon" back while under Level 15. When I reached Level 15, I got the note telling me to go back to him. When I clicked on "Discerning the Transmundane" in my journal, no quest marker came up and the game was stuck at "Go and see Septimus Signus" and I've done that and the quest won't advance. The journal was also stuck with displaying the text about "waiting for a message from him when he's discovered the secret", with no clue at all as to what was supposed to happen next. As a result, I had to kill him and fail the quest. This happened on the PC version, unmodded. If this could be added, it would be appreciated. Loading a previous save does nothing to fix the broken quest. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 20:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Needs to be unlocked. —AutoBlood [[User talk:AutoBlood|'Talk']] 21:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar i am stuck i have gave the cube to Septimus Signus , And he gave me the part where i get blood from the high,dark,wood, elf but the wreched abyss is in the way i try to speak to him but he just wont speak , any tips (xbox 360) Alftand blood harvesting Alftand is a very good place to havest as, it has all of the required race except Dunmer and isn't listed on the page of good harvesting spots. BlackDragon666 (talk) 17:17, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Possible bug I think I'm stuck on this quest because when I get to the tower of mzark my marker is on the door/entrance of the elevator and it says to discern the lexicon when I already did this and when I open the door the marker doesn't move and I looked it up and it won't let me take the cube 04:26, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Trivia to be added This is a bug that is being moved from the Bugs page, but it's not a bug. Please add it to the trivia section. *'T'''he remains of the lunatic-mage can be looted (which yields the Runed Lexicon). Another Attunement Sphere can be found in the dungeon where the quest takes place. This means that after the quest, there can be a total of 2 Attunement Spheres and 1 Runed Lexicon in inventory. Cubears (talk) 03:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) 04:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Wretched Abyss Glitch I 04:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC)have returned and given him the lexicon. He talks to me and gives me the part of the quest were you have to collect the elf blood. After I was done talking to him, the wretched abyss would not speak to me no matter what. I killed him to try to fix it but it just failed the quest. I also loaded my last save countless times and it still wouldn't work. This glitch happens on my ps3. Please read this and try to fix. (ps3) :By any chance did you uninstall the Dragonborn DLC? I've heard that there are problems talking to the wretched abyss if the DLC gets removed after starting a game with it installed. • I am level 44 and my quest journal says I've completed everything sigmas wants me to do but he won't give me the extractor? Blood harvest won't start? Ideas? Glitch or did I mess up? Ps3 Darkfall Cave and Forgotten Vale Darkfall Cave and the Forgotten Vale sublocations should be added to the list of Falmer locations. [[User:The Rim of the Sky|'☞ Яǐɱ''']] (Chat with Meh) (Updates) 01:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Quest Overlap? So It's 2015, and I have the legendary edition on PS3. I'm doing the dawnguard faction asap to keep npc casualties from vampire attacks to a minimum. I've played through this before, and this scroll/place is also a requirement for the main quest and the college of winterhold. I'm concerned that after I complete the dawnguard quest and take the scroll back to dexion at fort dawnguard, I won't be able to get back into the tower of mzark or that perhaps the cynic agent won't be there and I won't be able to complete those quests. I've always done all 3 quests together at one time. Has anyone else had a problem getting the main quest line or the college of winterhold to work right after doing the dawnguard quest line first? Shark19 (talk) 09:29, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Essence Extractor Glitch Issue I'm currently playing the xbox 360 version of Skyrim and just got the quest to gather blood. Only problem here is that it won't give me the option to extract the blood it just goes straight to looting. Anyone maybe know any fixes for the console version?--Twistedfate89 (talk) 02:17, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Location of blood samples It is possible to acquire ALL the blood samples, bar Falmer, from Halted Stream Camp. I have done this myself. Ft763 (talk) 23:37, July 18, 2018 (UTC) : If I recall correctly, that's a radiant location, which means that the enemies spawned there are more or less randomly generated. Have you done this on multiple different playthroughs? DaBarkspawn (talk) 23:43, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::As I explained in the edit summary, the ones I removed were radiant, only three Mer races are always there. You being able to gather all of them from this one location was chance. Rozty (talk) 15:47, July 19, 2018 (UTC)